


Well Go on Fitz

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Dancing, club, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz is not much for dancing, but he loves to watch Jemma dance





	

She was stunning. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Jemma Simmons was an absolute work of art as she danced to the thumping music. Fitz couldn’t stop starring at her out on the dance floor. At first he had not wanted to go dancing with Daisy and Hunter. But Jemma had talked him into it. “It’ll be fun,” she had said.

Now he was truly glad he came. He stood against the wall watching her as she danced with Daisy out in the middle of the floor. Her hair was mesmerizing. The way it swung from side to side with her shoulder and hips. She looked so happy, as if she had not a care in the world. He loved seeing her like that.

“The girls seemed to be having fun,” He heard hunter say.

Hunter had just returned with two beers in his hand. Fitz took one from him trying his best not to take his eyes from Jemma.

“Mhmm,” Fitz replied taking a sip of the beer. He watched as Daisy gave Jemma a twirl, and both girls laughed.

“Why don’t you go dance with your girlfriend?” Hunter said loudly over the music.

Fitz shook his head. “I don’t dance. Well, I honestly can’t dance.”

“Oh come on mate. All you’ve got to do it a little shoulder movement.”

But Fitz didn’t move. No way was he going to make a fool of himself by dancing. He was much more comfortable leaning against the wall and just watching.

Daisy and Jemma leaned closer together whisper in each other’s ears. Then suddenly they disappeared. Fitz’s brow furrowed as his eyes searched the crowd for where they had run off to.

Then, just as he took another sip from his beer the song changed. A slow song? He had never heard a slow song played in a club before.

“This is Never Stop By Safetysuit,” the DJ said over the microphone. “It’s for the special someone you brought along tonight.”

As most of the crowd left the dance floor, Jemma and Daisy reappeared. Both girls wearing grins on her red faces. Daisy began walking back towards Hunter and Fitz, but Jemma stayed. She stood there starring at him. Her eyes calling to him as she extend her hand I his direction.

“Well go on Fitz,” Daisy said walking to stand beside him. “Your girl is asking you to dance.”

Then after taking one last swig of beer Fitz began making his way towards Jemma. But Fitz was slow moving. He had danced with Jemma before, but just when it was the two of them in their apartment. Now people were watching. He felt Hunter give him a hard shove in the back, which made Fitz stumbled slightly. But Jemma grabbed his hand and steadied him.

“Me and Daisy requested they play this song,”Jemma beamed. “I know you’re not one for dancing. But I hoped you’d at least be willing to sway with me.”

Fitz found his courage in these words, and it now felt as if the other people in the room didn’t matter. “You know I’d do anything for you,” he whispered to her. Then with his hands he pulled her close. She draped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as they began to move with the music.

Fitz could see out of the corner of his eye Daisy and Hunter high five. He chuckled to himself. They had probably been planning this all along.

After a moment Jemma leaned back to look up at him. “I love dancing with you.”

“And I with you,” replied Fitz rubbing Jemma’s back.

Jemma then stood on tiptoe, cupping his face in her hands and captured his lips. Her divine lips tasted like strawberry. Fitz would have stayed like that forever holding her and kissing her, but she pulled way and replaced her head upon his chest.

He rested his head on hers saying. “Well if this is what the club is like, I’m going to me much more willing to come in the future.”


End file.
